barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Teddy Bear Picnic (Script)
Shawn: '(first lines) The teddy bears are in the table. *'Kathy: 'Ok. *'Min and Juan: 'Hi everybody! *'Kathy and Shawn: 'Oh, hi there Min and Juan. *'Shawn: 'Come on, Juan. Let's having a picnic at the pretend center. *'Min: 'Ok. *(fade to the pretend center in the classroom) *'Juan: Hey, look there's a kitchen. We can have a teddy bear picnic right now? *'Jason: '''Hi guys. *'Kids: Oh, Hi Jason. *'''Jason: '''Hey we brought teddies. ' *'Kathy:' I love brown bear. (music starts Me and My Teddy) Me and my best teddy bear Sitting in my favorite chair, We are going out to play Just like every day. I got lots of friends out there And they're lots of fun, But they're not my teddy bear He's my favorite one. *'Kids: Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready to play. *'Kathy: '''You know, I've got a lot of friends that I play with. You know, I've got a lot of friends who are fun. But then they can't do anything like my teddy, 'Cause my teddy, he is the one. *'Kids: 'Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for bed. Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for bed. *'Kathy: '''You know I'm never really frightened at nighttime. You know I'm not even scared of the dark. 'Cause with my teddy right here alongside me I'm not even scared of a ''shark''. *'Kids: '''Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for school. Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for school. *'Kathy: 'Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for school. Me and my teddy, gettin' all ready Gettin' all ready for school. We got to leave him at home By himself all alone. But he doesn't mind, and that's cool. *'Kids: 'That's (music ends) cool! *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Oh, Did someone say teddy bears. *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Hi everybody, How are you! *'Jason: 'We're going on a picnic in the classroom. *'Barney: 'Oh, That does sound like fun! *'Juan: Hey, Barney, we can have a picnic in the classroom. *'Barney:' Sure! We can find the picnic. *'Kathy: '''Hmm, like a picnic basket. *'Min:' No! *'Kathy: Oh, well... maybe having a picnic in the circle table. *(sparkles spins and open) *'Stella: '''Hallo! *'Barney: 'Stella. *'Kids: 'Hi stella! *'Barney: 'It's Stella the Storyteller. *'Stella: 'Hallo everyone. *'Min: 'Hmm What's a Hallo! *'Stella: 'That means say hello in south africa. *'Barney: 'What did you bring us, Stella. *'Stella: 'I brought drum from africa. *'Kids: 'Cool! *'Min: 'Can you try, Stella. *'Stella: 'Well, maybe a wonderful story. *'Juan: 'I love stories. *'Stella: 'I know a yummy picnic for a story. *'Min: 'Hey, Stella can you tell about little red riding hood. *'Stella: 'Sure! I love that! I'll you need a grandmother's house, grandmother, girl, red kape, big bad wolf, and a picnic basket. Now, This is the story of "Little Red Riding Hood". once upon a time there was a litlle girl. She is going around the forest. She's going to visit her Grandmother. The girl is carring a yummy picnic basket. Who said. *'Barney and Kids: 'There was a big bad wolf. *'Stella: 'A big bad wolf. The wolf said. Hello little red riding hood. Hello big bad wolf. The wolf has eyes, ears, sharp teeth. The little red riding hood is afarid. Who said. *'Barney and Kids: 'We ride on a train. *'Stella: 'We took a ride on a choo-choo train. The girl love to ride. The train is all over. He said. *'Barney and Kids: 'There was a yummy food for a picnic. *'Stella: 'The grandmother and the girl is eating some picnic. They love to eat some snacks. We learned about them! the end. *(Barney and kids clap your hands say yay) *'Barney: 'Thanks, Stella for helping us today with picnic lunch. *'Stella: 'Well, you're very welcome. *'Barney: 'Stories love little red riding hood. (music starts Everyone Is Special) But each is special in his own very own way. Just like you are! You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do *'Barney, Kids and Stella: ''Cause you are special, special* Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Kids: 'You're important, oh you really are You're the only one of you The world is better, just because you're here You should know that we love you *'Barney, Kids and Stella: ''Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Stella: '(Everyone?) *'Barney, Kids and Stella: Everyone in his or her own way (music ends) *(the kids laughing) *'Barney: '''Oh, boy! *'Stella: Well, I think it's time to go. So in south africa. "Totsiens". *'Barney and Kids: '''Totsiens Stella. *'Kids: 'Bye! *'Barney: 'See you soon. *'Stella: 'Tootles. *'Barney: 'Take care now, Bye stella. so long. *(door closes and sparkle and gong) *(the kids are talking) *'Barney: 'Oh, i love stella comes to visit i love that! *'Juan: 'You know big and little is my family. Like big and little. And everything in between. *'Barney: 'That's right, Juan. (music starts for Big and Little) Big, *'Kids: 'little. *'Barney: 'Big, *'Kids: 'little, *'Barney and Kids: 'We're big and little and short and tall. Some are in the middle, some are very small. We come in all shapes and sizes. Hey diddle diddle, we're big and little. And everything in between. *'Kids: 'Big, little. Big, little. *'Barney and Kids: 'We're big and little and short and tall. Some are in the middle, some are very small. We come in all shapes and sizes. Hey diddle diddle, we're big and little. And everything in between. *'Barney: 'Big, *'Kids: 'little, *'Barney: 'Big, *'Kids: 'little, (music ends) *'Barney: 'I love Big and Little. *'Juan: 'You know my Stella lives in south afarica. *'Kathy: 'Well, that's pretty close. Hey, Jason. Another song for My Aunt Came Back. *'Min: 'It sure is Kathy! She likes to sing a song about my aunt came (music starts for My Aunt Came Back) back. *(kids chattering) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'From old Algiers *'Kids: '(From old Algiers) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'A pair of shears. *'Kids: '(A pair of shears) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'from Holland, too *'Kids: '(from Holland, too) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'A wooden shoe. *'Kids: '(A wooden shoe) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'from old Japan *'Kids: '(from old Japan) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'A paper fan. *'Kids: '(A paper fan) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'From the county fair *'Kids: '(From the county fair) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'A rocking chair. *'Kids: '(A rocking chair) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'From old Belgium *'Kids: '(From old Belgium) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'Some bubble gum. *'Kids: '(Some bubble gum) *'Min: 'My aunt came back *'Kids: '(My aunt came back) *'Min: 'From the city zoo *'Kids: '(From the city zoo) *'Min: 'And brought me back *'Kids: '(And brought me back) *'Min: 'Some nuts like you! *'Kids: '(Some nuts like you!) (music ends) *'Min: 'Hey, Kathy. We can make our own paper dolls. *'Kathy: 'Sure! *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(fade to the art center in the classroom) *'Min: 'First we need to cut the paper with the scissors. *'Barney: 'Ok, Remember to be very careful with the scissors. *'Shawn: 'They don't cut yourself. *'Min: 'The second we need markers for the paper dolls. *'Juan: 'We can draw eyes, nose, mouth. *'Kathy: 'And hair. Maybe a shirt and pants. We can use colors. *'Min: 'The third is all finish. *(fade to the classroom) *'Min: 'Wow! neet. *'Juan: 'We had a great job we made paper dolls. *'Jason: 'There are lots of families like sisters, brothers, dad and mom. *'Barney: 'Oh, i think you're right. (music starts My Family's Just Right for Me) We learning about families can live far away, Witch made this a very special comes to visit. Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. *'Barney and Kids: 'They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. *'Shawn: 'I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and his sister, too. They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. *'Min: 'There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. *'Kathy: 'I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma.sic *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. (music ends) *(kids chattering) *'Barney: 'Oh. boy! *'Min: 'Hey, Jason, We learned about homes in the treehouse. *'Jason: 'Come on. *'Barney: 'Okay. *(Barney and kids go to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Jason: See, there's a palace, apartment, and a brick house. We live in different homes. *'Shawn: '''I love homes. *'Barney: A home is a place to live (music starts That's a Home to Me) near by. *'Barney and Kids: '''Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. Yes, that's a home to me. (music ends) *(Barney and kids are laughing) *'Jason: 'I know another picnic is inside the classroom. *'Juan: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Come on everybody, let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the classroom and fade to the classroom) *'Min: See, there are lots of snacks like apples, oranges, grapes, carrots, hotdogs, sandwiches, chips, cheeses, apple juices, corns, and pineapples. *'Barney: '''Very good. *'Juan:' What about peanut better. *'Barney: That's right. (music starts Gonna Have A Picnic) Everybody is having a picnic today! Having a picnic under the trees. Having a picnic under the trees. Having a picnic under the trees. We're gonna have a picnic. *'Barney and Kids: '''Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *'Barney: 'Picnic basket with lots of food. Picnic basket with lots of food. Picnic basket with lots of food. We're gonna have a picnic. *'Barney and Kids: 'Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *'Barney: 'Cups and plates are what we'll need. Cups and plates are what we'll need. Cups and plates are what we'll need. We're gonna have a picnic. *'Barney and Kids: 'Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my darlin'. *'Barney: 'Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. Lemonade and ice cream, cookies too. We're gonna have a picnic. *'Barney and Kids: 'Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Lou, lou, skip to my lou. Skip to my lou, my (music ends) darlin'. *(kids chattering) *'Barney: 'Oh, I love the picnic. *'Kathy: 'Barney, Witch kind it like a picnic. Or maybe a snacks love to eat it. What about you, Jason. *'Jason: 'Hmm, how about apple juices. *'Barney: 'Well, I think your right, Jason. Oh, i love snacks (music starts Snackin' on Healthy Food) And we learning about picnic with these yummy food to eat! *'Juan: 'Snackin' on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too *'Kathy: 'Nuts and cheese, and some of these, *'Juan and Kathy: 'And a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney: 'Diggen. *'Barney and Kids: 'Snacking on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, and a glass of fruit juice too *'Barney: That's it. ok, one more time! *'Barney and Kids: '''Snacking on healthy food is what we like to do Eating apples, oranges, carrots and some celery too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, and a glass of fruit juice too Nuts and cheese, and some of these, and a glass of fruit juice too (music ends) *(all exclaim) *'Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother: Hi everybody. *'Ashley: '''Hi, Barney. *'Alissa: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother. *'Barney: 'Hi, Ashley, Hi, Alissa. *'Ashley: 'Everyone, i like to meet Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother. She like to live in school. Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother, this is "Min". *'Min: 'Hi. *'Ashley: '"Kathy". *'Kathy: 'Hello. *'Ashley: 'Juan. *'Juan: 'Nice to meet you! *'Ashley: 'Shawn. *'Shawn: 'Hi, Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother. *'Ashley: Jason. *'Jason:' Hi. *'Ashley:' And "Barney". *'Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother: '''Barney! *'Barney: Oh, hi there Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother. *'Grandmother: '''Ashley, Alissa likes to talk about picnic in the round table. *'Alissa: 'Well, we better go. See you soon, Barney... Hey, wait i minute, I almost for got. *'Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother: 'This is for you, Ashley. She is for you paper doll for you! *'Ashley: 'Thanks. *'Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother: 'You're very welcome. See you later, Barney. Bye everybody. *'Barney: 'So long. *'Kids: 'Bye! *'Barney: 'Bye, Ashley, Bye, Alissa, see you, Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother. *'Min: 'Bye! *'Barney: 'Take care. *'Min: 'Well, I really like your picnic in the round table. *'Barney: 'Right, Min. I just learning about picnic today! *'Min: 'Yeah! *'Shawn: 'Barney! I was wondering. *'Barney: 'Why, Shawn. *'Shawn: 'Well, we like you we like holdhands. *'Kids: 'We love holdhands, We like holdhands, We like holdhands. *'Barney: 'Oh, holdhands is a wonderful kind to say with friends. (music starts I Love You) We like holdhands say watch me "I Love You". *Min: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *'Kathy: 'I guess we better get going, So let's get our paper dolls for her knapsacks home for gift to Ashley and Alissa. *'Barney: 'Ok. *'Juan: Yeah! me too! *'Barney: '''All ready! *'Shawn: There you go! *'Min: '''Yeah! *'Barney: '(last lines) So long, everybody, *'Shawn: 'Bye! *'Barney: I sure had fun! *(the kids leave the classroom and the hallway/all exclaim) *'Barney: '''See you soon. *(Then it fades to the Barney doll on the round table holding a apple juice and a picnic lunch. Then it winks) Barney Says segment *(the sounded it harp) *'Pat: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney says. *(harp of Barney Says of the screen and sparkles of Barney is skipping over) *'Barney: '''Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (sounded harp) We sure have fun going on a picnic today! Min is telling Kathy, We're going on a picnic. Kathy's teddy named "Brown". She likes her teddy bear. Did you trouble telling stella story of the "Little Red Riding Hood". The girl is skipping to the forest. skip, skip. We learned about paper dolls like his family. Like mom, dad, sisters, and brothers. Ashley and Alissa are learning about homes, Like apartment, palace, little house, big house, and brick house. There are lots of homes in the world. Today the picnic is in the classroom. Like apples, oranges, grapes, carrots, hotdogs, chips, sandwiches, cheeses, apples juices, and pineapples. These are the snacks we love to eat! I love apple juice are to drink it! And the best part is having friends to love! (pops) And remember, i love you. Short End Credits *Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Kathy O'Rourke Parker *Dennis Deshazer *Supervising Producer *Jim Rowley *Producer *Linda Houston *Director *Bruce Deck *Writer *Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer *Jess Nelson *Production Supervisor *Jeff Gittle *Musical Director *Bob Singleton *Lyricists/Composers *Phil Parker *Associate Director *Eric Norberg *Heather Smith *Performance Director *Penny Wilson *Educational Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko Ph.D *Margie Larsen M.Ed *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Shawn: John David Bennett *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Stella The Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero *Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen *Kathy: Lauren King *Juan: Micheal Krost *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Kenneth: Nathan Regan *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *Ashley and Alissa's Grandmother: Nana River *Ashley: Monet Chandler *Alissa: Maurie Chandler *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis Deshazer *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Special Thanks To The Kids Children's Workshop, Piano *Piano TX Tom Rennen of Intelligent Light Digital Imaging *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Sharon Blair *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *Executive In Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & Friends-A Teddy Bear Picnic *Copyright 1995-Lyons Parthership, L.P. Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts